One Italian or two?
by Ritsuka Aoyagi loveless
Summary: does Romano have a secret crush on Germany? Is he jealous of Feli? Who will Germany choose? 3 characters Germany- Ludwig, N.Italy-Feliciano/Feli, and S.Italy-Romano.   Please note: I do not own Hetalia- Axis powers or any of its characters. Thank-you.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder and lightning crashed outside. The rain was pouring down hard and germany was fast asleep. The italians on the other hand were not. Lightning flashed and danced across the sky while the italians huddled close together under their blankets. Finally as the storm had grown worse one of the italians piped up.

"R-Romano, m-maybe we should go sleep with G-Germany..."

" I'm not sleeping with that potato sucking bastard!"

Just then a loud crash of thunder boomed outside.

"M-maybe...but only for a little while." said romano taking his brothers hand and gripping it tightly. Feli led Romano to Germanys room as the storm raged outside.

Germany was sleeping soundly (for once) when he felt the weight shift in his bed. something was in his covers and laying on top of him.  
>(Hoping it wasn't france or granpa rome...) He pulled the covers away to reveal to shivering and shaking italians on his chest.<p>

"What are you two doing in here?"he asked.

"W -we were s-scared..."

"I wasn't scared i just came to make sure feli was okay. I dont need you potato bastard!"

Thunder and lightning boomed once more making the italian huddle in closer with feli and ludwig.

The german chuckled a bit.

" Not scared eh?" said the german looking at Romano.

"M-maybe just a little..."

Lightning flashed outside,

" or alot!" said romano hugging germany with a death grip.

"Don't get any funny ideas potato b- i mean L-ludwig."

Germany smiled again Romano had never called him by his human name before.

" Shhhhh. You two are safe with me." said Germany compasionatly hugging both italians wrapping them in his arms.

"Germany?" said feli who had been pretty quiet this entire time.

" Yes Feliciano?" he said pulling him closer. Romano getting a little jealous snuggled closer as well.

" Germany could you sing us a lullaby?"

both italians looked up with big pleading eyes.

" I don't think i know any lullabys...(insert guilty/sad face here)" ludwig said feeling guilty.

"You dont know any lullabys? " said Romano still holding the man tightly.

"er...I think I remember one gil used to sing to me when i was younger..."  
>"OOOO. Sing it! Sing it! Feliciano exclaimed.<p>

" Alright here it goes..." ludwig said "ajusting" his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**alright everyone settle down! okay now that my story has gotten a decent amount of views i've decided to post chapter 2!**

**if you like it please review! and if you don't like it review!**

**if you want to hear the song that Ludwig is singing search up ****you'll be in my heart by Phil Collins.**

**Thanks please read and review **

Ludwig began to sing in a beautiful baritone voice.

"come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight~.

I will protect you from, all around you. I will be here don't you cry~.

For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us cant be broken. I will be here, don't you cry~. 'cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more~. You'll be in my heart.

No matter what they say, yes you'll be in my heart, always~" Ludwig paused for a moment realizing that was all he could remember.

" I'm sorry Feli that's all I ~" his sentence was interrupted by a very large snore from a very small Italian. He chuckled.

"alright goodnight Ita-chan, you too Romano.." he softly whisper gazing at the two Italians noticing the older was still hugging him tightly while the younger was snuggled in close. He kissed them both then pulled the covers up and slowly drifted back to sleep.

~The next day~

Romano woke up to the sweet aroma of pasta coming from the kitchen. Having gotten a partial goodnights sleep he decided to get up. Realizing feli was still fast asleep he wonder who exactly was cooking the pasta. Since his clothes were dirty ( all thanks to feli spilling his pasta all over them last night…..) he put on Felis' spare set of clothes and shoes. He then proceeded to sleepily stumble toward the kitchen. The table was filled with pasta, tomatoes, and sausage. Yummy stuff everywhere! Where to start? He sat down pre paring to eat when~

" good morning feli." Ludwig said kissing Romano (lips). Romano felt his face heat up. His face went as red as pasta sauce as he began to blush.

"eh….eh… I'M NOT FELI! I'M R-ROMANO!" he yelled still blushing.

"what's all the noise about?" said feli who had just woken from a deep sleep.

" MACHO POTATO _**KISSED ME**_!"

"eh?"

**MANATSU: Well I hope you liked it oh and did Germany just kiss Romano?**

**Oh and feli just found out? Read and review and when I get enough you'll find out!**

**RUSSIA: kolkolkolkolkolkol! So cruel!**

**MANATSU: hehe I know….**

**RUSSIA: they'll ALL become one with Russia any way…..*walks away***

**MANATSU: yeah… HEY! WAIT! that's not in my story! Get back here! don't do anything funny! Come back! *runs to catch him***

**Feliciano: ve~ Review! Review! Review! Pweeeeeeze!**


End file.
